Tagebuch eines unbekannten Reisenden
thumb|left|Streyh in seiner WorgenformProlog: Er ging schliesslich von dannen hiess es. Er sei nie wieder heimgekehrt. Man nimmt an, er sei irgendwo in den Felsen nahe Gilneas verschwunden oder untergetaucht. Einzelne Stimmen murmeln auch heute noch, dass Streyh noch immer unter uns lebt. Noch immer voller Hass und Zorn gegen die, die ihm sein Schicksal schmiedeten. Manche glauben auch die ganze Legende sei ein Märchen, erfunden um den Kindern in stürmischen Nächten Angst einzujagen. So will es die Legende von Streyh Andurnef. Wie es bei Legenden aber immer so ist, hat auch diese den bitteren Beigeschmack von alle dem was nicht geschrieben steht. Erster Eintrag: Pyrewood Village Die Menschen sind also geteilter Meinung, und doch, trotz all den Widersprüchen habe ich mich vor 4 Jahren auf den Weg gemacht den ganzen Hinweisen zu folgen, ich bin oft angeeckt mit meinen Recherchen. Und dennoch stehe ich heute hier. Ich stehe an seinem Grabe. Aber dann kam alles anders als von mir gründlich geplant. Eine schöne Verzierung, bedenkt man was er den Leuten angetan hat hier und in den fernen Provinzen Lordareons. So kann man nicht verstehen weshalb man sein Grab so schön verziert hat. Ich mache mir nun Mut, das Richtige zu tun und fange an die Erde abzutragen von seinem Grab. Ich bemerke wie langsam Nebel aufsteigt. Was soll das? Bin ich in einem schlechteren Horrorfilm gelandet?''entnervt schaufle ich schneller, endlich mit einem hohlen Aufprall sehe ich vor mir den Sarg in der Erde liegen. Ich öffne mit einem mulmigen Gefühl den Deckel und erstarre. Leer. ''Wie kann das sein? Wurde seine Leiche geschändet? Ist deswegen sein Grab so ausgeschmückt? Oder gibt es gar keine Leiche und er selbst hat sein Grab so verziert? ''Tausende Gedanken bahnen sich den Weg durch meinen Kopf. Ich fasse den Entschluss den Sarg wieder zu verschliessen und fange an die aufgewühlte Erde wieder auf den Sarg zu schaufeln. Kurz bevor das letzte Stück Sarg mit Erde zugeschüttet ist, erklingt von weiter Ferne ein Jaulen. Vor lauter Schreck lass ich meine Schaufel fallen die mit einem metallenen hohen Klirren auf dem Grabstein aufschlägt. Ich schau mich um ob jemand vielleicht wach wurde unten im Dorf durch das laute Scheppern, doch nichts tut sich. ''Fast schon gespenstisch. Dieses Klirren hört man bei Nacht sicher weit über das Dorf hinaus. Ich heb die Schaufel auf und betrachte mein Werk. Nun gut, ein wenig aufgewühlt ist das Grab schon, doch da es anscheinend anfangen wird zu regnen diese Nacht, denke ich mir nichts dabei und laufe langsam schlendernd zum Tor des Friedhofs. Ich blicke hoch. "Tranquil Gardens". Ja es ist wahrlich ein stiller Garten und kein Friedhof. Überall blühen rote und schwarze Rosen. Typisch für unsere Gegend hier. Man sieht immer mehr schwarze Rosen, ein Drittel der Rosen blüht seit Jahren schon schwarz und nicht mehr rot. Passend zur Stimmung auf einem Friedhof könnte man sagen. Das Jaulen ist nun ein Stück näher am Dorf, doch immer noch scheint es so, als sei das Dorf ausgestorben und nur ich würde das Jaulen wahrnehmen. Bilde ich mir dieses Jaulen wirklich nicht ein? Mit dem Glauben, dass mein Kopf mir einen sehr üblen Streich spielen will, schlendere ich weiter Richtung Dorf hinunter. Da die Setzsteine des Gehweges schon allesamt fast zur Gänze überwuchert sind, ist es totenstill. Ich spüre wie mein Herz langsam immer schneller schlägt, wie meine Kehle sich langsam zuschnürt und mir das Atmen immer schwerer fällt. Nie hätte ich gedacht dass ich jemals solch ein Schaudern fühlen könnte. Gerade ich, als erfahrener Jäger und Abenteurer wurde just in dem Augenblick selbst zur Beute, oder doch nicht? Ich liess nochmal jedes Detail vor meinem geistigen Auge passieren. Hatte ich etwas übersehen? Hatte ich eine Kleinigkeit ausser Acht gelassen? ''Ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen, ''alles oder nichts, mehr konnte ich mir nicht mehr zumuten in dieser verfahrenen Lage. Ich schielte zu Boden und sah dass ein Schatten nun etwa einen halben Meter hinter meinem stand, einen halben Meter also zwischen mir und meinem Angreifer blieben noch. Ich drehte mich mit meinem restlichen Mut um und erstarrte… Langsam öffnete ich die Augen wieder, die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht. Ich hörte Vögel zwitschern. Wo bin ich? Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch es fiel mir schwer. Ich hatte das Gefühl als sei eine zwergische Eisenkutsche über mich gerollt. Ich blickte mich langsam um. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich mich gerade befand. Langsam hob ich den Kopf, vor mir sah ich die Gebirgszüge Alterac’s. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah hinter mir unten in der nahen Ferne das Nordufer des Sumpflandstroms. Wie komm ich bloss hierher? Ich richtete mich langsam auf. Unter mir war noch ein wenig nasser Tau im Gras, ich streifte mit den Händen über das Gras und befeuchtete damit mein Gesicht. Wie komme ich hierher? Nach einer kleinen Erholungspause richtete ich mich schliesslich ganz auf und ging in Richtung Wald. Schnell verschwand die wärmende Sonne hinter dem Dickicht aus grossen Tannen und riesigen Fichten. Ich folgte weiter dem Weg bis ich zu einer Gabelung kam. Ein etwas verwittertes Schild deutete auf ein Dorf im Westen, ein weiteres nach Norden. Ich versuchte die Zeichen zu lesen doch konnte ich nicht einen Buchstaben entziffern. Wahrscheinlich ausgestorben, ''dachte ich mir und ging in Richtung des linken Wegweisers. Nach etwa einem 10 minütigen Fussmarsch kam ich dann an eine weitere Gabelung mit verwitterten Wegweisern. Ich wollte gerade laut fluchen, als sich der Nebelfetzen vor mir leicht aufklarte und ich eine mächtige, wenn auch ein wenig in die Jahre gekommene, Burg vor mir sah auf einem kleinen Hügel. Direkt darunter lag ein kleines aber auffälliges Dorf. Auffällig, weil es eingezäunt war, mit schätzungsweise 4 Meter hohen Holzpflöcken. Ich ging entschlossen in Richtung Dorf weiter. Als ich im Dorf ankam, bot sich mir ein seltsames Bild. Die Leute hier kleideten sich komisch. Alle hatten etwas Schwarzes oder Graues an. Es sah aus als ob das ganze Dorf am Trauern war. Ich sah aber nirgendwo einen Anschlag der auf eine Beisetzung hindeutete. Ich nahm meinen kümmerlichen Rest an Mut zusammen und sprach einen etwas beleibten Herren an. ''Entschuldigt Herr. Ich bin auf der Durchreise, könntet Ihr mir verraten was vorgefallen ist? Verdutzt blickte mich der Mann an und klärte mich auf.'' Es war der Ratsherr, er ist gestern wie von Sinnen durch das Dorf gehetzt. Panisch versteckten wir uns, als er sich hier auf dem Marktplatz wie verrückt an den Kopf griff und schliesslich mit blutroten leuchtenden Augen und jaulend wie eine wilde Bestie zu den Splitterzackklippen rannte''. Der Mann gab mir ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Er deutete auf einen Vorsprung. Als ich über den Vorsprung hinunterblickte, wusste ich warum man diese Klippen hier so sonderbar taufte. Von oben sah bei ruhiger See alles normal aus. Ein paar grössere Steine sah man im Wasser liegen, aber sonst nichts Atemberaubendes. Ich starrte hinunter und wusste nicht warum mich dieses Naturschauspiel dermassen in ihren Bann zog. Stundenlang geschah nichts, ich starrte nur auf das Spiel der Wellen mit den Klippen. Über mir braute sich ein mächtiges Unwetter zusammen. Die Wellen an der Klippe wurden wilder, die Wassermassen wurden aggressiver und zogen sich immer mehr zurück ins Meer um dann Sekunden später mit brachialer Gewalt auf die Klippe zuzurasen, aufgetürmt zu hohen Wasserwänden. Doch die Klippe war standhaft und bändigte jede Wand aus Wasser. Als das Wasser zurück ins Meer floss, bot sich mir ein schauriger Anblick. Hunderte von scharfen spitzen Steinen hatten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte abschleifen lassen vom Wasser. Und als ob dieser Anblick nicht schon furchteinflössend genug war, sah ich inmitten all dieser Naturdolche einen Körper wie auf gepfählt in den Steinen hängen. Der Ratsherr. Nicht eine Stelle seines Körpers war verschont geblieben. Er war übersät von Steinspitzen, ein schrecklicher Anblick. Ich spürte wie meine Knie weich wurden und mich ein Würgreiz überkam. Ich sackte auf die Knie und übergab mich. Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich lag in einem Bett unter einer Dachschräge, vermutlich das Gasthaus. Ich dachte über die gerade erlebten Ereignisse nach. Offenbar war es den meisten Bewohnern aber augenscheinlich egal was mit ihrem Ratsherrn geschehen war. Es hatte den Anschein, als seien sie fast schon ein bisschen froh über dessen Ableben. Ich richtete mich auf und ging zum Fenster. Das Unwetter tobte noch immer, man hörte das laute Grollen der Wellen beim Aufschlagen an den Klippen. Ich ging mit noch leicht unsicherem Tritt die Stufen zum Wirtsraum hinunter und setzte mich an den Tresen dazu. Ich sprach meinen einzigen halbwegs vertrauten Menschen im Dorf an, den beleibten Herr. Seine Auskünfte waren nicht wirklich hilfreich, um das Dorftreiben zu verstehen. Entweder man habe ihn gemocht oder aber nicht. Diese Aussage war so aufschlussreich dass sie nur noch von der Situation übertroffen werden konnte, wenn man beim Wandern auf eine Gabelung treffen würde, welche in 2 Richtungen beschildert ist und auf dem linken Wegweiser „Rechts“ und auf dem rechten Wegweiser „Links“ stehe würde. Wahrlich, hier musste man wohl tiefer graben… Kategorie:Spielergeschichten